Demain
by Willelmnia
Summary: c'est pas résumable lol
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Demain

**Auteur:** Sadly

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Genre: **euh...POV...

**Couple:** faut lire pour savoir !

**Disclamers:** ça m'arrache la coeur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire ...ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

¤

_Demain_

¤

Hmmm, je suis bien là, endormit au chaud sous les draps. Endormit ? Plus si sur. Mais bon j'ai le droit de somnoler un peu, j'suis bien là, j'ai pas envie de bouger de mon lit. J'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit ! C'était une nuit de rêve, d'ailleurs qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour me sentir aussi bien ?

Oula, faut que je me souvienne... Allé Duo fait marcher ta tête, tu sais faire ça... Je crois ?

Eh oh, neurones z'êtes où ?

Ben y'a personne on dirait... Suis mort, je suis fatigué, veut dormir.

Bon, d'abord je m'étire parce que là, j'ai du mal à bouger ne serait ce qu'un petit doigt et après je verrai ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit, au fait l'est quel heure ? Ah oui faut que j'ouvre les yeux pour ça. Qu'est ce que je peux être con des fois, comment ça y'a pas que des fois ? Alors, voyons voir.

Quoi ?! Y'est déjà deux heure de l'aprème ? Sans dec' ? J'ai dormit tout ce temps ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait toute la nuit ?

Ah oui, j'me rappel, j'suis allé à un anniv, celui de mon pote, ensuite ben... Je suis allé à la chasse, y'avait un d'ces beau gosse ! Y'étais blond même, avec de beauuu yeux bleu...

Oooooops !!!

Putain.

Me dite pas que j'ai pas rêvé ce qui c'est passé ? Je suis nu sous les draps, c'est un indice ça ? Quoique je dors souvent à poil alors pas vraiment.

Si j'ai bien fait ce que je pense alors il où mon iceman ? Parce que là le lit il à l'air d'être vide.

Bon, faudrait peut être que je me relève pour voir où il est.

Ah, il est sur le lit, habillé et tout. Mince, ça fait longtemps qu'il est réveillé ? La seule façon d'le savoir c'est de lui demandée, non ?

Je tente et on verra bien si il me répond. Il à intérêt à pas m'ignoré d'ailleurs j'aime pas quand on m'ignore.

- 'Ro ? Je fais d'une petite voix encore endormit.

Il répond pas, ah il se retourne et me regarde.

- Hn.

Quoi, c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Tu m'embrasses pas pour me dire bonjour ? T'es vraiment un goujat de première Heero Yuy.

Bon puisque t'as pas l'air de vouloir bouger c'est moi qui vais venir à toi.

Je sais, j'ai pas oublié on se déteste.

Laisse moi d'abord t'embrassé et après on discute ok ??

Voilà, laisse toi faire c'est bien.

Malheureusement pour toi j'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dis hier, même si c'était sous le coup d'une impulsion, j'le pensais. C'est bizarre, oui c'est vrai. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, je l'ai appris à mes dépends et toi aussi.

Tes lèvres sont douce... si jamais on m'avait dit deux jours avant que j'aimerai autant t'embrassé j'aurai fracassé l'auteur de tel mensonge.

Moi t'embrassé, mais ça va pas la tête ?

Seulement j'adore tes lèvres et le reste de ton corps...

- 'Ro...faut qu'on parle.

Tu soupire, t'as sûrement pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, ça te fait chier et j'peux comprendre mais faut qu'on s'parle tous les deux.

On est tous les deux dans la même galère alors autant coopérer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais.

Ta réponse n'est qu'un murmure mais je l'ai entendu. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui nous attends tous les deux mais peut être que si on essayer ça pourrait marché, tu crois pas ?

Moi j'ai envie de tenté, et puis on à rien à perdre, non ?

Je peux comprendre que le fait que l'on soit attiré l'un par l'autre soit un peu bizarre, c'est sur. On sait pas se voir, on s'engueule tout le temps, on sait pas s'encadrer quoi.

Mais est ce que cette nuit est si irréaliste ?

On est tellement différent pourtant je nous trouve si semblable. Pas toi ?

Tu restes là impassible, on dirait que tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis.

Tu me hais donc à ce point là ? Au point de ne pas vouloir me répondre ni d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ?

Je vois.

Tu ne dis toujours rien, puis tu soupires.

Est ce que je te fais chier à ce point ? Réponds moi bordel !

T'en à rien à foutre de ma gueule ou quoi ? Si c'est ça tu pourrai au moins me le dire franchement ! Tu m'énerve à rester là comme ci il c'était rien passé.

Cette nuit c'était du vent pour toi ?

Parce que c'est l'impression que ça donne.

Ca y'est tu m'as eu, t'es bien content tu m'as baisé, maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais basta je me tire ?

Okay, j'ai compris, je me casse.

Tu me les gonfles, Yuy.

Je me lève sans même te regarder, de toute façon tu t'en fou vu que tu me tourne toujours le dos. Je vais pas me prendre la tête pendant six plombes avec toi, ça pas question. Le temps que ton cerveau filtre l'information l'année prochaine on y est encore !

J'ai mis mon boxer et mon fut, ma chemise noir où est elle passé ? Ah, je la vois elle est prêt de la porte, je vais la chercher.

Franchement, je suis vraiment un con, j'vois pas pourquoi j'ai voulut essayer de discuter avec toi, c'est vraiment impossible, t'es pire qu'une tombe !

Et moi alors qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'envisager quoi que se soit avec toi ? ok je t'ai dis 'je t'aime' mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire des films. Je suis un crétin.

Bon, ben je vais pas m'éternisé non plus, allé chemise enfile toi et j'y vais.

- J'te laisse vu que j'te fais chier. On a qu'à faire comme ci rien ne c'était passé, ok ? Toi et moi on a jamais couché ensemble. Allé ciao, ah une dernière chose: je veux plus jamais revoir ta sale tronche en face de moi compris ?

J'ai pas que ça à faire moi alors tu veux pas de moi dans ta vie et bien tant pis pour toi !

Moi je me casse, on à plus rien à s'dire tous les deux.

¤

Ce que viens de dire Duo me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. J'étais perdu dans mes pensée et je ne l'avais pas entendu se levé du lit et s'habiller. Je me retourne pour le voir qui enfile sa chemise.

Je ne dois pas le laissé partir, on à même pas discuter bon sang ! Et il s'en va comme ça, sans rien dire.

Pas question, je ne le laisserai pas fuir comme ça.

- Attends.

Doucement je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, ce n'est pas ça qui va le retenir je sais mais il ne m'a pas encore repoussé alors c'est bon signe, ou je l'espère en tout cas.

Ok, j'avoue j'ai joué au con et je le reconnais, t'es content là ?

J'explique pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, c'était invraisemblable et... extraordinaire.

Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce qui c'est produit, mais le fait est là, on a couché ensemble.

Toi tu as l'air de l'assumé, enfin de ce que j'ai compris mais pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'arrive pas à expliqué pourquoi ça c'est passé comme ça. Et j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, ça m'énerve.

Et tout seul je n'y comprends rien, je veux bien qu'on en parle ça pourrai nous aidé à comprendre...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux comprendre Heero ?

Je sais pas, mais tu es si imprévisible, je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi tu es si indomptable...

¤

Okay, monsieur à peur parce qu'il ne sait pas où il met les pieds et peut être que je le sais moi ? Non, c'est pas pour ça que je flippe, il est con lui.

Okay, je sais pas où ça nous mènera mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, on ne perd rien à tenté non ?

Ooooooh... je crois pas qu'il ai comprit quoique se soit.

Plus con que lui tu meurs !

Putain Heero me désape pas, j'viens juste d'enfiler mes fringues !

Non mais retire ta main de là, enfin.

Mais, mais, mais...Oh my god ! Yuy arrête ça tout de suite, bon sang...

- J'ai encore envie de toi Duo...

Oui, ça je l'ai remarqué.

Hmmm...comment il fait pour trouvé mes points sensible ?

- 'Ro, arrête...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on doit discuter... pas... hmmm...

- Mais on discute là, non ?

- Non... tu...

Ma chemise vient de tombé à terre, et là il me dévore le cou.

Qu'est ce qu'il cherche à faire ? C'est pas en fuyant le dialogue que les choses vont s'arranger !

Non, ne met pas ta main là, ne me touche pas, tu...

C'est bon là mon cerveau est mort. Il vient de déboutonner mon pantalon et il y passe sa main, je ferme les yeux et là je commence à avoir chaud, très chaud.

Je peux dire adieu à mes neurones. Elles ont grillés lorsqu'il ma plaqué contre la porte et se frottant contre moi, là je peux plus penser.

S'en ai finit de moi.

- Heero...

- Hm ?

- Sur le lit...

¤

Je me réveille pour la deuxième fois, toujours dans la même pièce. Oh, il y a quelque petit changement, je suis allongé, toujours aussi nu que la première fois, et j'ai la tête sur un torse, nu aussi c'est évident et je sens son coeur battre.

Heero est resté cette fois et il me tient dans ses bras. Se sera peut être plus le cas quand il sera réveillé mais je m'en tape, je suis bien là, contre lui et je savoure.

Je voudrais qu'il réfléchisse à notre relation mais je sais que j'en demande trop, il ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Je le conçois et je l'accepte, j'ai pas l'choix de toute façon. Notre relation va s'arrêter là et c'est tout, on a couché ensemble, c'était bien mais ça s'arrête là.

Point finale.

Et tant pis si c'est moi qui souffre dans l'histoire, après tout c'est de ma faute, je n'ai que ce que je mérite, je suis un con.

Oui, oui, je suis con et j'assume ma connerie.

Je suis con parce que je l'aime et que je savais que ça n'ira jamais plus loin que le sexe entre nous. Et j'ai étais encore plus con d'y croire.

Je reste un peu comme ça, contre lui, ça n'arrivera plus alors je profite voilà tout.

Heero est l'amant le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse.

C'est peut être mieux pour nous que ça s'arrête là, on est pas fait pour s'entendre.

Il est trop froid pour moi, je veux pas d'un gars qui ne c'est pas assumé sa relation et qui se cache derrière la froideur pour ne pas montré son affection.

Et puis nos caractères sont incompatibles.

Il est trop têtu, tout comme moi.

On ne ferait que se bouffer la gueule pour un rien.

Ca sert à rien d'essayer, j'men rend compte, j'ai étais super con de penser le contraire.

Il oubliera vite ce qui c'est passé entre nous et on en reparlera plus.

On aurai finit par se détester encore plus alors autant s'abstenir.

C'est mieux comme ça, et surtout pour moi.

Il dort encore paisiblement, il à l'air serein, je dois bien le reconnaître, il est encore plus beau endormit. Je me relève doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et je l'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

Ce mot n'est qu'un murmure mais c'est ce que je ressens pour toi Heero.

Puis sans faire de bruit je fuis son étreinte, lentement je me lève et sors du lit, je reprends mes fringue et je me rhabille.

Voilà je suis prêt, il faut que je me grouille je veux surtout pas qu'il se réveil avant que je parte. J'ouvre la porte et je me retourne une dernière fois pour le regarder, il dort toujours tant mieux, c'est très bien comme ça.

Je referme la porte derrière moi.

Hier encore je t'aurai souhaité tout le malheur possible et maintenant je veux juste que tu m'oubli.

Je t'aime mais je finirai par t'oublier.

Je peux vivre sans toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Sans toi

**Auteur:** Shini

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Genre: **euh...yaoi...

**Couple:** faut lire pour savoir !

**Disclamers:** ça m'arrache la coeur à chaque fois mais je suis obligé de le dire alors autant le faire ...ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Remarque:** cette fic est la suite de demain, mais elles peuvent ce lire indépendamment.

¤

_Sans toi_

_¤_

Duo soupira en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Depuis sa fuite il n'avait pas revu Heero et Heero n'avait pas essayé de le contacter ni quoi que se soit d'autre.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il s'était enfuit, deux mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Heero. Il avait finit par se faire une raison, non Heero ne l'aimé pas il l'avait juste désiré cette nuit là, comme un homme en désire un autre, voilà tout. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de discuter avec lui pour le comprendre, il le savait déjà.

Il avait cru que se serait simple, que l'oublié serai facile. Duo s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il aimé Heero, alors il ne pouvait pas l'oublié aussi vite. C'était impossible.

Là, cela faisait deux mois et il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, c'était plus fort que lui et presque chaque nuit il repensé à cette nuit _là_, cette seule nuit ou il s'était donné l'un à l'autre. Duo l'avait voulut et Heero aussi et de son côté il ne regrettait rien.

Maintenant, il était là, seul et il en souffrait, il soufrait de cette amour qu'il éprouvé pour Heero. Avec le temps son amour pour lui s'effacera sûrement, mais là c'était encore trop tôt.

Duo ne sortait plus beaucoup de chez lui et ça inquiétait ses amis mais il s'en fichait, parce que tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était de ne plus pensé à Heero.

Ne plus pensé à ses yeux si bleu, si bleu qu'on voudrait si noyé.

Ne plus pensé à ses lèvres si douce.

Ne plus pensé à ses mains qui caressé son corps avec tendresse et impatience.

Ne plus pensé... à lui tout simplement.

Il voulait être fort et ne plus pensait à tout ça, mettre ces images de lui dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus y penser. Mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait à rien et tout ça lui prenait la tête, ça commencé à l'agacé.

_Je suis trop con, voilà le problème. J'aime un mec qui me déteste, y'a qu'a moi que ça arrive un truc pareil, c'est pas croyable !_

_Je t'aime mais je finirai par t'oublier. Je peux vivre sans toi._

_Quelle belle phrase, je suis pas foutu de faire ce que j'ai dit ce jour là._

_Y'a rien à faire, il veut pas sortir de ma tête, je t'aime mais je t'oublierai. _

_Ouais je suis trop en train de d'oublié, je t'oubli tellement que je pense à toi tout le temps, que je rêve de toi, je t'aime tellement... et toi tu t'en tape, t'en as rien à faire de moi et tout ça je le sais très bien._

_Pourtant je continu de t'aimé et j'ai mal chaque jour un peu plus. Je me demande ce que tu fais, qui tu vois, tu t'éloigne chaque jour un peu plus._

_J'aurai voulut que tout se passe autrement, que tu m'accepte prés de toi mais ça, c'est impossible je le sais mais... c'est plus fort que moi, je t'aime quand même._

_J'ai beau te rejeter la faute, me dire que c'est ç cause de toi si j'en suis là, y'a pas moyen de te détester, j'y arrive pas et je comprends pas pourquoi._

_Je comprend plus rien depuis ce qui c'est passé entre nous._

_Le pire c'est que tu t'en fou complètement de moi, je suis parti sans rien te dire et tu n'as pas chercher à en savoir plus, c'est peut être ça qui me fait le plus mal je crois, tu aurai pu essayer de me revoir mais non tu ne l'as pas fait, tu ne veux plus rien savoir de moi. Je n'ai jamais compté pour toi et je ne compterai jamais je l'ai compris, mais comprendre tout ça n'a pas fait disparaître la douleur dans mon coeur._

_Pensée à toi ne me sers à rien mais c'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'en empêcher. J'espère qu'avec le temps je finirai par t'oublier complètement. Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime à cet instant. Et oui c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux, c'est peut être pour ça que j'ai mit tant de temps à comprendre et à l'accepter._

_Je t'aime et c'est la première fois pour moi, si aimé fait aussi mal à chaque fois, j'espère que je n'aimerai plus et que tu sera le dernier, car cette douleur je ne veux plus la ressentir._

_Que je suis stupide ! Mais ça, tu le savais déjà je crois._

Duo soupira puis il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se leva et alluma sa chaîne hi-fi, il mit un CD de music calme, cela l'apaisé parfois et il retourna sur son canapé. Il n'avait pas faim alors il ne fit rien à manger, il s'allongea sur son canapé, fatigué de penser à Heero, il ferma les yeux. Doucement le sommeil l'emporta il s'endormit rapidement.

Le bruit de la sonnette le réveilla en sursaut, il se leva trop vite de son canapé et il manqua de tombé, il mit ses chaussons puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en se demandant qui venait le dérangé pendant sa sieste improvisé.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant chez lui. Heero était là, devant lui, il n'y croyait pas. Que faisait il là ? Que lui voulait il ?

Tout à ses réflexions il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait, une fois qu'il vit que Heero était trempé de la tête au pied il s'excusa et il le laissa entré.

- Va dans le salon je vais te chercher une serviette.

Duo le laissa dans le salon et il courut jusque la salle de bain et il prit une grande serviette pour qu'Heero puisse se sécher. Il retourna dans le salon et il lui tendit la serviette, Heero le remercia et commença à s'essuyer les cheveux.

Ses vêtements étaient trempé, le jean qu'il portait lui collé à la peau et pareil pour sa chemise, même si Heero et lui n'était pas ami ce n'était pas une raison pour le laissé là, trempé, il risquerai de tombé malade.

- Je vais allé te chercher des vêtements de rechange, tu pourra utilisé la salle de bain ensuite.

- Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, lui dit Heero.

- Te fou pas de moi, t'es trempé et si tu ne te change pas tu va tombé malade alors tu m'attends là je vais te chercher des vêtements.

- Hn.

Son coeur battait la chamade, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il vienne chez lui et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il alla dans sa chambre et il chercha des vêtements de rechange pour Heero.

Après avoir des habilles dans son armoire il retourna dans le salon, il lui donna les vêtements, il dit qu'il pouvait aussi prendre une douche parce qu'il devait avoir froid. Heero le remercia une nouvel fois et il partit en direction de la salle de bain qu'il trouva plutôt facilement. Il y entra et il posa les vêtements que Duo venait de lui donné, ses fringue lui collé à la peau et cela le gêné beaucoup.

Duo était resté debout dans le salon. Un tas de question se bousculé dans sa tête, que faisait Heero chez lui ? Ça lui paraissait tellement étrange de penser qu'il était là, chez lui. Il avait du mal à y croire. Pourquoi après deux mois revenait il ? Il se demanda un instant si il ne s'était pas trompé sur toute la ligne et si il avait fait une erreur en partant sans rien dire à Heero, il se dit que cela n'était pas possible alors au lieu de se poser inutilement des questions auquel il n'aurai sûrement pas de réponse ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Il décida de préparé le dîners pour deux, ne sachant pas si Heero avait déjà manger il alla le lui demandé.

Il passa devant la salle de bain et frappa à la porte, il prévient Heero qu'il n'entrerai pas, il voulait juste savoir si il avait dîner, Heero répondit par la négative et Duo retourna dans la cuisine pour faire à dîner. N'ayant que rarement des invités chez lui Duo leur prépara quelques chose de simple et de facile à faire.

Une demi heure plus tard, Heero redescendit de la salle de bain, il était habillé et séché. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, Duo le trouvé toujours aussi beau et malgré tout il n'arrivé pas à lui en vouloir ni à le détesté. Heero le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, l'américain mit la table et il servit le repas. Le dîner se passa dans le silence le plus total, Duo était un peu gêné et il ne savait pas quoi dire alors pour ne pas dire de conneries il préféra se taire.

Après avoir finit de manger, Duo débarrassa la table et laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il demanda à Heero si il voulait boire quelque chose et il répondit du café, Duo en prépara un et il se fit un chocolat chaud, il se tourna vers son hôte et il lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon.

Donc Heero alla l'attendre dans le salon, Duo revint dix minutes plus avec une tasse de café et de chocolat dans les mains.

Il posa les tasses sur la table basse qui se troué près du canapé et il prit place à côté d'Heero. Duo voulait lui parlé mais il ne savait pas comment engagé la conversation avec lui, Heero porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée, Duo fit de même avec son chocolat.

Duo reposa sa tasse et voulut dire quelque chose mais Heero c'était penché vers lui et avec son doigt il essuyé la goûte de chocolat au lait qui coulé sur ses lèvres. Heero leva son regard cobalt et plongea dans les améthystes de Duo, ils se regardèrent et Heero passa sa main derrière sa nuque et approcha son visage du sien.

L'américain ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres du japonais se posé sur les siennes, elles se frôlèrent simplement d'abord, Heero posa son autre main sur sa hanche et rapprocha le corps de Duo contre le sien. Le japonais mordilla doucement sa lèvre et Duo laissa échappé un gémissement, ils s'embrassèrent un peu plus pasionnement.

Le baiser prit fin et Duo gifla Heero en lui lançant un regard de colère.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Lui demanda t'il en se frottant la joue.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, mais qu'est ce que t'as cru ? Que je t'accueillerai les bras ouvert ?

- Je suis pas venu pour te sauter dessus, se défendit Heero.

- C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire peut être ?

- Non, je voulais pas, je...

- Tu ferai mieux de partir et de rentrer chez toi, ça sera mieux pour nous deux.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une longue discussion avec toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit. Tu veux continuer à fuir, comme la dernière fois ?

- Je n'ai pas fuis.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi quand je me suis réveillé tu n'étais plus là ?

Duo ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas répondre à quoi ça servirait de toute façon ? À rien. Il baissa la tête, évitant le regard du japonais. Heero lu releva la tête le forçant à le regarder, puis il posa sa main sur son visage, caressant sa joue.

- Ecoute au moins ce que je veux te dire ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je sais très bien que...

- Ecoute moi.

Heero posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas expliquer ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là entre nous. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes c'est vrai mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui m'attire et ça je n'ai jamais pu l'accepté, le fait que tu me plaisais était inacceptable. Alors je t'ai détesté, je t'ai ignoré, je me suis moqué de toi. Tout ça, c'était pour caché ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il a fallut que je te voie avec Zech pour craquer. Te voir avec lui m'a fait perdre la tête. Il a fallu que tu me laisses seul le lendemain pour comprendre que j'avais fait une connerie, une belle connerie.

Le coeur de Duo se serra à ses mots, ce que Heero lui disait lui faisait plaisirs mais en même temps ses aveux lui faisaient mal. Il était content de savoir quel effet il faisait au japonais mais le fait qu'il voit leur nuit comme une erreur lui faisait vraiment mal.

- J'ai été con et je m'en rends compte. C'est de ma faute si tu es partit comme ça sans rien me dire, je le sais. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre et à accepter ce je ressens pour toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, pour te dire que je t'aime.

Le natté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Heero venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimé ??

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, même si tu ne m'aime plus est ce que tu pourra me pardonné ?

- Je...

Duo ne savait plus quoi dire, les mots lui manqué pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux de savoir qu'il l'aimé.

- Je...je veux qu'on essaie, lui dit Duo, je veux nous donné une chance.

- Moi aussi Duo.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Heero prit son nouvel amant dans ses bras. Après deux mois sans lui il était heureux de retrouvé la chaleur de ses bras qu'il n'avait connu que durant une nuit, la plus belle de toute.

Duo passa les bras autour de son cou et Heero le prit par la taille, le rapprochant un plus contre son corps, ses mains glissèrent sous le débardeur qu'il portait caressant sa peau douce. Le japonais attira son amant encore plus près, Duo se mit à califourchon sur Heero frottant son corps contre le sien.

Heero lâcha les lèvres de son aimé et ils se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de désir pour l'autre, Duo colla son front contre celui du japonais et un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me rend dingue, Duo, murmura Heero.

- Je sais, c'est mon charme naturel.

Heero souria et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour une caresse puis il lui murmura quelques mots.

- Je t'aime.

Duo frôla ses lèvres des siennes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
